Froak Dream
by ZoruaWhite
Summary: Most furries go nuts for anything that's fox/canine and is also cute and/or anthro. So when Froakie came to, it was very disliked. Here's something for the poor guy, from someone that isn't fox and canine biased.


I looked up at the dark, night sky and sighed. Today was a nice day, I suppose. Most of my more recent days haven't been so well, though. I stretched out on the lily pad I was laying on before curling up like a Delcatty.

"This week is going to be the worst…" I thought to myself. Starting tomorrow, the water- and ground-type females here in the swamp would be going into heat and looking either for a mate, or just a partner to pump them full and be a temporary—or permanent if the two come to find love in one another—mate. Of course, this would be the third year I can't attract a mate. Being the only Froakie here, I can't just look for a female of my species and hope to get lucky with her. And it isn't at all easy when nobody seems to like me for Arceus knows why…

I sighed again. I just couldn't wait for this stupid week to be over as soon as it starts. Watching couple after couple hide in the dens to fuck, or even do it public because of impatience and no shame in what nature commands us to do. Every year, the only 'mate' I could go with is my paw. I have to stalk and watch a couple from afar and jack off to it to get my relief, and that's only for a few minutes time before it springs back out, hard and needy for something better than a paw. If I were just a bit more flexible, I wouldn't mind giving myself a blowjob, but alas, I cannot provide myself with such.

"Why don't others like me…? I'm cute… right?" I asked myself. I gave myself a look down. 'I'm cute' was the only thing I'd constantly tell myself. I felt it was true, but not even managed to pick up a friend… it left me kind of doubting even that. And cuteness was the only thing I had left, and the only thing motivating me to feel as though I can serve a purpose to at least one person or Pokemon.

I shook my head. I was getting negative again. I hated that. True or not, I believed that I'd make a difference at some point and prove them all wrong. I knew that there was at least one out there that liked me, thought I was cute, or something! I had to keep trying. Maybe… just maybe, I could get lucky this year and find a mate. I'm possibly the most pent-up lightweight classed Pokemon in this swamp; I have gallons of seed tingling in my balls, waiting to give to that one 'lucky' female—male if I have to go there. Bisexual pride!

"I shouldn't give up just because I can't find a mate, a partner, or a friend. I know I'm cute and that's all that should matter. Someday… they'll change their mind about me….. I hope…."

* * *

Morning came faster than I expected. I stretched out as the sun's rays shone down harshly on my eyes, abruptly waking me from my sleep. Groaning, I sat up and looked around. Same place. Good, at least I didn't get drifted away on my pad by the currents like the other night. Hopping into the water, I swam over to shore. The second I stood on land, my nose was hit hard with the many scents of the females in heat. I blushed brightly and my froggyhood came sprouting out of its sheath in hopes of my finding him a nice, hot, wet new home this year. Oddly enough the scent was much stronger this year than it was any other year. I shook my head of the thought.

"Hopefully, today will be different." I told myself. I gave myself a light pat on my chest and walked into the forest that surrounded the many swamps here. I decided I'd head over to the more local, well-known swamp to see what's going on and if anyone has gotten there yet. Sure enough, there were several other Pokemon there—7 females and 2 males to be exact.

"There's others here too. Well, I can at least watch those two guys get lucky with a harem of girls there." I sighed and hid myself in the bush. I should have more courage of myself and, if not get a mate, then at least try to make a friend with one of more of the girls there. I watched as three of the seven females did indeed head over to the two males for a good orgy together. I tilted my head when the remaining four didn't go. Giving them a glance, I saw there was a Marshtomp, shell-less Squirtle, Shellos, and a Croconaw.

The Squirtle was pretty cute. She was a bit pudgy, but that made her all the cuter, and quite sexy too. Marshtomp was pretty sexy looking as well. Her body looked wonderful; not much like a normal Marshtomp would appear. She had thick hips, cute, supple ass, and a firm chest that looked as it they would sprout a pair of thick C-cups. Shellos was… cute too. And Croconaw was more attractive than cute, but I couldn't complain. If I could, I'd get in bed with either of those four females, though I found myself finding the Squirtle the most attractive. Just seeing her out of her shell, her smooth, blue scaly skin, I just wanted to rub a paw down her body just to get a good feel of her. I murred at the sight; my cock twitched with approval to the four females, but I knew that I'd never have a chance at them. With a sigh, I turned away and went back to my lily pad in the more private swamp southbound from here.

Night had fallen rather fast today. I spent most of the day stroking myself to others' mating or just sleeping on my pad with an unbearable erection. I had never felt so horny in my life. It was hell; I needed a female and I needed one NOW. But alas, nobody would like a Froakie such as myself. If only others of my species lived here… I'm sure I'd be mating a lovely fem right now.

"Mating season sucks…" I spoke to myself, gazing up at the moon and the stars. "Everyone here's probably fucking each other until the sun rises, and I'm stuck here, alone again, with my dick aching and begging for pussy." I sighed to myself. My ear twitched as I picked up a rustling in the nearby bushes. "Huh? Who's there?" I called out, looking over at the ratting bush. The bush continued to move until a pair of paws stepped out from it. My eyes widened as I saw the exact same Squirtle from the other swamp step right in front of me.

"A-A Squirtle?" I stumbled over my words as I found myself gazing at her beautiful body. She was slick and glistening in the moonlight from what I'd guess was a late night swim in the lake. Her body looked amazing shining with the droplets of water trickling down her lean, slender figure. She held her paws on her wide hips, glancing down at me… or rather my pulsing malehood. "U-umm.. wh-what are you doing here this late? H-How'd you find this place?"

"I know you were at the swamp before, watching us. I picked up your scent and saw you. I followed that scent back here." She responded. Her voice was just as lovely. Soft, yet had that touch of dominance to it as if she were the type to control her partner during a rough, long mating. Just then, the bushes rattled again and the Shellos and Marshtomp stepped out as well.

"M-Marshtomp? Sh-Shellos?" My cock throbbed harder as three sexy females stood right in front of me, all three eyeballing my pre drooling length.

"My my, look at all of the precum he's letting out just from looking at us~" Shellos teased, licking her lips. "Looks pretty darn tasty~"

"You must be one very pent up, poor creature, huh?" Marshtomp spoke up. "When's the last time you fucked a girl anyway? There's plenty of fems here, how could you NOT have fucked one in so long that you've been holding this much lust back?"

"A-Actually… I've tried many times before… I've been here for three years and during each season.. not a single female would accept me. I mean… I know most fellow lightweights wouldn't mind a cute male, right? I'm cute… right?" I asked, almost looking desperate.

"Oh, you're pretty darn cute to us, boy~ But it's a shame.. all of that you're drooling and all of those females that rejected you are about to miss out on what looks like is going to be the greatest fuck we may experience yet, and that's saying something from me, I've taken Nidoking dick in me before~" Marshtomp shivered from the glorious experience of a reckless, horny Nidoking plowing away at her cunt with his massive length. "But, seeing how horny you are, I bet even a lightweight class like you could put that Nidoking's rutting to shame. But the only way to find that out…" She began to approach me and I gulped, blushing hard as she stood right over me, her dripping, swollen pussy lips mere inches from my own pulsing shaft. "…is to go all the way with you~" With that, she brought herself down onto me. I arched my back and released a loud whine-like moan. After so many years of having nothing but my paw to work my constantly erect cock, I've finally had my cock buried inside of a female once again. The sensation was true bliss; I struggled so hard not to bust a load into her right then and there. I wasn't alone, however. I could see Marshtomp trembling and moaning aloud as my large mass stretched her tight, tight walls. Even though she was a bit bigger than me in height and weight, her cunt was still incredibly tight around my dick. Don't even get me started on the heat and wetness of it all.

She clamped hard on my shaft; I could feel her walls constrict and convulse wildly around me as she began to bounce on me. My eyes shut tight as I panted heavily, the mix of scents, the heat, the sweat and pure ecstasy; I had finally found my heaven. "O-ohhh fuck! S-So hot… so tight~!" I moaned aloud, grabbing Marshtomp's hips and guiding her up and down on my shaft while I began to piston rapidly into her pussy.

"Mmmmnn! Ohhh yeees, fuck me harder!" She cried out, walls milking my dick for everything it has. I grunted and moaned as I fucked her silly, slamming as deep into her heated depths as I can. A loud gasp escaped my lips when I felt a tongue lapping at my gems and occasionally at my base as I lifted Marshtomp off of my dick. Glancing down for the quickest moment, I spotted Shellos dragging her tongue all over my balls and the base of my meat, suckling at the sensitive orbs, raising my pleasure by almost twice the amount as well as stimulating my balls and thus causing them to produce much more seed at an even faster rate.

"Nnnnn… I-I'm in heaven..~" I spoke between moans, fucking what I was sure to be my newfound mate as hard as I could.

"Haah… s-same—ohhh Arceus!—h-here… mmmmnn.. m-more~" She added as she bounced harder on my pulsing shaft. "K-Keep it coming… I-I'm already a-about to lose it..~"

"Hnnngh! S-So am I… w-with a pussy th-this hot and wet… th-there's no way I can h-hold on that long…" I bit my lip and held Marshtomp in place as I began to recklessly fuck her silly. She screamed out loud as she began to cum hard onto my cock, thick streams of her sweet nectar gushing all over my hind legs and dick, a good bit of her cum spraying all over Shellos' face, not that she minded of course. I slammed her down on my dick once more and howled at the top of my lungs as I released what was easily the greatest orgasm I've ever had, my huge balls churning as I pumped huge ribbons of thick, gooey cream into her needy womb. My seed swam about within her, clinging to her walls, the potent cum refusing to leave her snatch. She moaned as she felt my cum pooling up inside of her and swimming around, racing towards her eggs.

"Nnnn…. F-fuck… that was incredible…" I said softly, gazing up at her as she leaned in and kissed my neck.

"Mmhmm… you could say that again…" Marshtomp replied while lifting off of my length. She moaned and moved to the side, laying on her back in the water. Shellos looked up at me, her face matted with Marshtomp's honey.

"Hehe, I hope you aren't too exhausted, I need some of that cock too~" She murred as she slithered atop of me. My body shook from the strange feeling of her slimy body rubbing along mines, blushing hard as my tip prodded her folds. I groaned at the feeling; this was going to be one odd but wonderful ride.

Shellos smiled as she eased herself onto my cock much slower than Marshtomp did. My eyes widened and I released a long, loud moan, the mixture of slimy wetness of her pussy's own honey alongside the intense heat and much harder grip her cunt had compared to Marshtomp's, THIS was a true gift.

"H-Holy fuuuuck, o-ohh Arceus, th-this pussy i-is unbelievable!" I moaned out in pure ecstasy, my cock throbbing wildly within Shellos' depths as she started to squirm and grind on me, her walls convulsing much better than any other cunt could. The pleasure… it was much too great for words; I could only moan and shake as she massaged my dick with the most expertise ability anyone could ever give. It felt as if I was getting a full body massage at the spa, only it was all focused on my cock and given the extra bonus of it being a hot, extra tight pussy working it with such skill.

"Mmmrr.. that's one large dick you have there… I can feel it really stretching my walls~" Shellos moaned, her pussy clinging onto my shaft as I ground my hips back against her. She panted heavily, the amount of honey her sex giving up making her love hole very slick and hot. I shut my eyes tight again, tongue hanging from my open maw as I felt Shellos start bouncing along my cock at a slow, almost teasing pace. I groaned in ecstasy as I let her ride me at her own speed, yelping when my face was suddenly sat on by Squirtle, her own needy lips pressed against mine. I murred and slid my tongue into her cunt, earning a moan from the trembling turtle above me, moving my hips from Shellos and grabbing Squirtle's thighs as I began to eat her out vigorously, slurping and nibbling at those sensitive pussy lips while my tongue pumped in and out of her quivering tunnel. She moaned, whined, and shook above me as she ground her ass on my muzzle, my tongue swirling around within her, dragging along her sensitive, dripping wet walls. "Haaaahh! R-Right there, l-lick me right there~!" Squirtle cried out as I jabbed my tongue at what I assumed to be her g-spot. She moaned even louder than before I as lapped at the spot several more times before pulling my tongue away, not wanting her intense pleasure to go bad and lose its touch. I then began to lick all about within her again, purring deeply between my own moans, sending strong vibrations through her snatch. Squirtle cried aloud at the vibrations filling her hungry pussy, her eyes rolling back as she seemed to bounce very slightly on my face, allowing me to tongue fuck her even harder while Shellos' own riding my dick had long since gotten violent and rough, her body slapping hard on my hips with loud, lewd squelches and slaps, sweet pussy juices splattering all over our lower halves from just how horny and needy she was for this.

I could feel my second orgasm racing up my body, along my loins, my balls churning and pressing up against my form as I began involuntarily thrusting up into Shellos' hot tunnel, rutting her canal rapidly while she rode me with all of her strength. Shellos was the first to go over; she let out a loud howl of my name as her walls clamped almost painfully on my dick, her pussy gushing a waterfall of juices all over my lower half. I moaned out loud at the wonderful heat and amazing grip her pussy had on me. She was as tight as ever, I couldn't even pull out! Squirtle screamed as she had went over the edge next, her sweet nectar painting my face with her heat, mouth opened wide to catch as much of her cum as I could. The intense heat from the two girls' cumming all over me was far too much for me. I released my own howl and moved my paws from Squirtle's thighs back to Shellos' body and began grinding wildly on her as hot, watery ropes of potent, sticky seed went flying deep into the female's hot cunt and hungry womb, her eyes rolling back as I fed her the sticky fluid she ached so much for. She howled as well as she ground back against me, my cock throbbing wildly within her as a pleasure like no other filled all three of our bodies, back arching as I felt Shellos cumming all over my shaft once more.

Our bodies were coated in cum and sweat as we all came down from our orgasmic highs. Shellos lifted off of my twitching dick and flopped down into the water next to the sleeping Marshtomp. Squirtle rose off of my cum painted face and slid down to hug me. I blushed as I hugged her back, biting my lip and yelping when I felt her grind her sweet, sensitive lips on my dick. "Mmmrr… l-let's sleep together…. I-I want to feel you in me wh-while we sleep… maybe you'll cum a good few times during the night… then surprise me in the morning~" She spoke into my ear and licked my cheek. I smiled up at her and kissed her tenderly on the lips, paws massaging her back as I let out a lustful purr.

"Heheh… I like the sound of that~" I replied with a murr and a nip to her neck. Squirtle moaned as she ease my entire shaft deep into her soaked, boiling hot pussy. I held back a howl at the amazing pleasure, clinging onto her as her luscious ass eventually met with my hips. Once she had me hilted in, we snuggled one another and shared another kiss before we both dozed off into slumber.

At first, I thought nobody liked me and I'd just go on hated for the rest of my life. But these girls had shown me—in just one night—that there is heaven on earth for everyone. And mines happen to be three beautiful mates that I'm sure would be by my side for the rest of my life.


End file.
